Heretofore it has been quite common to use fuel oil as a source of energy because of its relative abundance and relatively inexpensive price. The almost meteoric price rises within the past decade have put an end to this condition and necessitated a search for alternate sources of fuel. The present invention, while not meeting all the world's energy needs, does satisfy a substantial number of them, particularly in industrial and residential heating requirements. The invention, however, is not limited to the aforementioned specific uses since it may be widely used wherever an inexpensive fuel product is required.